Dragon
A dragon is any animal belonging to the genus Draco. A dragon is winged, egg-laying, hermaphroditic, and an apex predator. It has a more extensive color palette compared to other animals. A dragon does not die of natural causes, but can only die of starvation or being killed. There are three extant species of dragons: * Draco, which are cold-blooded, and have scales. They are omnivores. * Cirrus, which are warm-blooded, and have fur. They are obligate carnivores. * Polymorpha, which morph into the animal they have recently eaten. All but a handful are dead, but there are widespread legends and fear about them. Scaled dragon A scaled dragon (Draco draco) is the most widespread form of dragon, and the species of the main belligerents of the dragon war. It can survive on a vegetarian diet. It is cold-blooded and has scales. It is an omnivore. Like every other animal, it is anthropomorphic. With enough animal tissue eaten, they can produce crude oil, which catches fire while being regurgitated. This helps to kill, cook, and sanitize prey. Furred dragon A furred dragon (''Draco cirrus) ''is a minority species comprising about 20% of dragons. It is also a reptile, but it is more mammal-like: it is warm-blooded, and is covered in fur. It can live indefinitely on a proper diet, although its nutritional needs can become unreasonable after a few centuries. It is an apex predator, eating all types of animals. Although, like all predators, it does not need to eat actual animals, and can alternatively consume synthetic nutrients, it still has a strong desire to hunt. It is is smaller, more prone to agression, and has high resistance to starvation and physical trauma. Instead of oil, they are able to blow out a sweet-smelling gas, which has a strong sedative-anxiolytic effect. It is extremely pleasurable, and can quickly cause heart and respiratory failure. Morphing dragon Morphing dragons (Draco polymorpha) are made of goo, and have no wings. They consume animals by absorbing and digesting them, and then become identical copies of them, getting but a quick rundown of their memories and personality. Dragons are intelligent enough to tell that these goo animals are polymorph dragons, but regular animals cannot tell the difference. Due to causing strife and death among animal populations, they are treated with respect from other dragon species. History Only scaled dragons came about due to natural selection. The furred dragon species was created through genetic modification as a weapon against animal overpopulation. The Maker was a furred dragon that went rogue, escaped to a different section, and mated with itself to produce more furred dragons. It is not a creator deity, but is treated by the young dragons and Makers as such. Dragon War The Dragon war was complex and hard-to-explain, like WW1. It makes dragons highly opinionated, and there are very few neutral opinions on it. It resulted in the extinction of most dragon species, except for Draco, Cirrus, and Polymorpha. Dragon Union The Dragon Union, or the Union for short, is a grouping of multiple dragon armies and states, headquartered in Section 1, the largest of the 32 sections. Instead of being one big group, it is simply an alliance between different groups.